bsgofandomcom-20200223-history
First Official Developer statement of 2013
1/13/2012 the following post appeared on the forums. "Hello Everyone, It’s the beginning of the New Year, and we hope everyone has had a great start to the coming year. You may have noticed the devs have been a bit quiet lately. I want to introduce myself to the community. I’m Javery_BP, and I’m the lead designer on Battlestar Galactia Online. Over the past few months, the team in Hamburg has been working hard to make a smooth transfer of development from San Francisco. We’ve been coordinating with the office in San Francisco, and have taken over the reins from the great people who worked at that office. With the transfer complete, we are ready to take Battlestar Galactica Online to the next level. The designers on BSGO want to develop a strong relationship with the community, and are determined to make BSGO even better. First, we will revive “Dev Fridays”, where we will answer your questions. Every Friday, the Devs will be available to answer the top five questions of the community. Also, in the next couple of months, you’re going to see a new “Dev Blog”, where we talk about what new features we’re developing and what direction we plan on taking the game. You may be wondering what’s in store for BSGO over the coming year. One word: Gameplay. Our primary focus for the coming year is improving gameplay. We’ve developed a vision to dramatically improve the quality of the game. We’re going to focus on every aspect of the gameplay, and work to make it as clear and smooth as possible. We’ve put together a top notch team in Hamburg, and we’re determined to make sure that your BSGO becomes the most enjoyable experience possible. We’re focused on giving you a high quality game. You’re going to see regular content updates, balancing improvements, new gameplay, and improved game stability. I know what you’re thinking, “Put your money where your mouth is.” That’s just what I’ll do. Over the holiday season you saw our first event, the “Feast of Poseidon”. Thousands of you fought viciously to collect vital supplies and raise the moral of the fleet, or crush it for that matter. That’s just the start. Very soon, BSGO will see brand new tutorials, which we hope will improve the entry for new players, giving you more people to play with and compete against. But, that doesn’t do anything for existing players does it? That’s why I’m proud to announce the “Top Gun Tournament”. It’s part of the new tournament system that we’re working hard to develop. This new tournament system will address the issues of cheating in some of our tournaments, and make the process more fluid. Tournaments will take place within a special sector designed specifically for tournament fights, and a new scoring system is being developed to determine the winner. And this new tournament just marks the beginning of the new game content we have planned for you. This year is going to be a big year for Battlestar Galactica Online. I hope you’ll come along for the ride. Your Battlestar Galactica Online Development Team" forums Category:News